


The Secret Vault

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [490]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drabble, Gen, Librarian Derek, Pre-Relationship, Stiles isn't named, of course it's Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/02/20: “blush, odd, visitor”
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [490]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	The Secret Vault

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/02/20: “blush, odd, visitor”

On an otherwise ordinary afternoon a visitor entered Beacon Hill’s Library with the odd request to be taken to the secret vault.

“Sorry, sir,” Derek answered politely and professionally, “I’ve been librarian here three years and never heard of a ‘secret vault.’”

The visitor’s response was even odder: “Maybe three years isn’t long enough to qualify for initiation into the group that _knows_ there’s a secret vault,” he said, eyebrows waggling while he flashed a smile so unexpectedly attractive Derek blushed.

Was this person flirting, or was he one of those conspiracy nuts?

Derek certainly hoped it was the former.


End file.
